


A Walk Among Nature

by thatonebeckfan



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Caring Hannibal Lecter, Cuddle, Cuddles, Cute, Feral, Feral Behavior, Feral Will, Fluffy, Forever, Good Hannibal Lecter, Hannibal Lecter - Freeform, IMSORRY, Love, Lovely, M/M, Nature, Nature Walk, Protective Hannibal Lecter, Smut, Walk, Will Graham - Freeform, Wolves, addorible, feral boy, feral man, firstficforfandom, justcametome, mywork, nokinkshere, noruthere, notaoneshot, notmuchtosay, notriggershere, smallwalk, soft, willisraisedbywolves, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-12-18 13:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18250694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonebeckfan/pseuds/thatonebeckfan
Summary: Will and Hannibal take a small walk, that is, wolf boy Will and Hannibal take a stroll in the woods, a day after Hannibal finds and discovers him among a pack of wolves, dirty, only in a deer skin dress, and very scared. A one-shot fan fiction which will now not be a one shot anymore!!





	1. Walking With Will

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Bahasa Indonesia available: [A Walk Among Nature](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18250925) by [thatonebeckfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonebeckfan/pseuds/thatonebeckfan)



> Hey guys. My laptop doesn't work anymore. It decharges fast (from 41 to 27 in a matter of seconds), only works for like an hour, the audio sometimes is sketchy, and it can not charge unless I have it turned off. I am so sorry guys but idek how much I will be able to post anymore because of this (I am typing on my phone rn), so here is a short chapter of fluff, I Hope you guys enjoy. I will not be getting a new computer as this is the 2nd time I've broken one and we can not afford. In the meantime, I am working on art for a colab I am doing with my wonderful, amazing boyfriend whom I love so so much with all of my heart, so stay tuned for that guys!! I have also made a video edit, too!! Till next time folks, Berry 💞💞 P.S. if you get the chapter title reference 😭💞💕👌🏼

"I feel you young Will, but I will, and must offer you a penny for your thoughts." Hannibal spoke as he looked at Will. It seems like only yesterday that he found this, this wolf boy. Well actually, it was quite literally yesterday. Hannibal found him self walking in the forest, quite an unusual sight. But he persisted until he noticed something on the ground, foot prints. Following them only led him to a pack of wolves, and a dirty looking boy, to whom which he tried, but failed the first time, to get away from the wolves.

"Human bad." Will spoke out loud as he tried to get away from Hannibal, but nope, Hannibal wasn't having that. He grabbed the struggling boy and held him close to him. The boy managed a small howl and some snarls before he calmed down, looked at the man and spoke again. The wind blowing softly, the animals calling, the air is free, soon come to me.

"Look like... the boy stopped speaking for a moment and pointed at Hannibal, poking him in the chest, but... I wolf??" He asked as Hannibal shook his head and looked straight at Will.

"No, young one, you are a man, just like me, a big man. Around... eh twenty four or twenty five years of age maybe??" He puzzled as Will went closer to him and sniffed him. The boy decided then to nip him, and Hannibal let out a loud yelp that startled the wolves and other animals nearby. Will was still dirty, only dressed in some deer skin dress that looked as old as the ground they were walking on. His hair, full of curls and a nice warm shade of brown, with a twig in it barely covering his eyes, his blue eyes which softly sparked through the moment. His skin, which was dirty, caked in mud, dirt, and grime. He tried licking himself clean of this mess, but alas, Hannibal also wasn't having that. He grabbed the boy again, this time keeping held even closer, and whispered into his ear softly, but so profound.

"Young one, please trust me. I want to help you, keep you safe, warm, and make you, you again."

The boy looked confused at Hannibal, and just played with his hair. Hannibal sighed loudly, his point would never get across to the feral wolf man. He got Up and started walking away. Will trotted along with him and sniffed around at everything, even sniffing Hannibal once more.

"Human bad." Will spoke as Hannibal pulled the said twig out of the man's hair. He threw it on the ground and attempted yet again, to get a point across as he walked over the twig.

"No Will, humans are not bad, some are but I'm not, and certainly not all men and woman are."

"No bad." He spoke as he nuzzled himself into Hannibal's shoulder and whined mildly.

"Correct Will, good job." Will started to beam of said praise from Hannibal, that he now understood, as they kept walking.

"Haa..n..niib..b...allll??" he asked, struggling to say his name.

"Yes Will, what is it?"

He asked as Will started to grumble at him and whine some more into his shoulder.

Will didn't know the words to say so he just whined, until he spoke. "N....n.o"

"No what, Will. Please elaborate."

"No human, wolf." The boy spoke loudly as Hannibal shook his head perfussely. Grabbing Will by the shoulder and lifting him Up.

"Too long spent in this forest, too long spent in this forest." He grumbled loudly before speaking again. He wanted to take Will away, away from this pain, and lift this burden off of his shoulders. Hannibal wanted to make this cute man feel loved, for more than one day. Not from a wolf but of his kind, humans. He softly thought to himself.

"Will, how long have you lived here, among the wolves, and in this pack??" He questioned as the boy thought of the words, but nothing came for a second. Soon things came as he scratched his head and licked Hannibal, for a moment.

"Dunno, dunno wolf no human... Wolf pack." He spoke out loud as he tried running off but Hannibal wouldn't let him. He wanted Will to think harder for him, but he knew it wasn't all in a days work, or well in this case two days. Hannibal soon sighed and continued the walk with Will trotting along. He grabbed the boy closer a few moments later, putting a hand to his cheek and kissing his lips before falling apart. Will looked amazed, something so simple, something so, so... elegant. The vibrant picture replayed in his mind, a tear streamed down his soft, dimpled face, and he soon found him self cuming, for Hannibal. He positioned himself for his first time, and before he knew it, they were off like a lightning bolt. Groans, kisses, moans, you name it. Just for a couple minutes, until he had to stop, this was but also wasn't right. He felt himself harden but decided to continue again, this time cuddling and stroking the whining and happy Will. They laid on the ground for a long while, in embrace, before Hannibal spoke, soon bopping Will's little nose and touching his little dimples.

 

"You know Will, for having just met you I think I have found my one and only." Will looked at Hannibal confused after the man finished speaking. He played with his own hair, and soon let out a yip to his pack.

 

"One only??" Will cocked his head to the side, much like a wolf and struggled to speak the phrase as he and Hannibal got Up off the ground.

 

"Well yes, my sweet one. My one and only love, my one and true only. Hannibal spoke as they continued the walk through Will's home, Wolf Trap, and in the forest. But soon, holding hand in hand, and looking Up at the mid day sky, a kiss pressed on lips, not bound to be broken apart, bond by bond tightly woven then, in true love's embrace, fully in true loves embrace, forever. A small walk, among nature.


	2. Finding Will

I was scared alone, and part of a pack that is my own. The boy thought to himself as he first saw his reflection in the water, years ago. It has has been many years ago since that day, and a certain doctor was snooping around the place.

Hannibal found himself wondering around the forest, and for him that was quite an unusual site, but not as unusual as the one he was about to witness. He persisted with his walk until he noticed something on the ground, footprints. So he decided to follow them but all he found was a pack of wolves, and with them, standing, a feral Will. His soft blue eyes eliminating the area near him, his hair, a nice shade of brown, mattered, overgrown, barely covering his eyes and topped off with a twig in between. His outfit, a deer skin dress stinking like a pile of trash, and his skin, as dirty as a pile of mud mixed with overgrown weeds. The boy went closer to Hannibal, sniffing him, and then turning to look at his pack, scared and confused. He touched the mans face, and soon howled very loudly to warn of the impeding danger. But Hannibal knew he was not a danger, at least, he had hoped in his eyes the boy would recognize that. Hannibal looked at the boy again, a feeling of sadness washed over him. How could a boy, a man, live out here for so long, with no one but wolves. He thought of all the pain this boy must of went through, and didn't like it one bit. His fists, clenching with rage and his heart full of anger. Hannibal tried getting the feral man over to him, closer in his embrace. He grabbed the boy, held him close, and softly spoke to him.

"It is okay, little one." The boy touched his face again, a tear soon streaming down. He was not alone, for the first time ever in his life.

"What is your name?" Hannibal looked at the unresponsive boy, he just starred Up at him in confusion. The wind blowing the leaves, the world feeling at ease, Hannibal got Up, and Will followed. He soon understood what he ment, and struggled to say his name.

"Ww...ii..ll.llll." The man said out loud, his first words, and soon to be his first memory with a human. Hannibal smiled at the boy, happy knowing he could now put a name to a face. But to him, he looked so familiar, but couldn't put his finger on it.

"Alright come on, we got to gotcha a bath." He mumbled as he starred at the cute, feral man in front of him. The boy managed a small smile, showing his dimples on his face before running off with his pack for dinner. Hannibal followed him, followed the wild boy into his home, a cave. The wolves snarled at him but Will convinced them he wasn't food and is just a new friend. After they backed off Will gave Hannibal some food, and whined into his shoulders. Oh great, my suit is ruined, Hannibal thought but kept to himself in case Will could understand. The meal, while great in all wasn't what he expected. He needed to work with this boy, and help this boy, help Will become who he needs to be. Of course, Hannibal knew it would not be easy, after all the man has lived here a long time, and considers the wolves his family, slowly but gently, he thought as he chuckled and walked out of the cave with the feral boy by his side.


	3. Precious Stars In The Sky

He smiled at the boy as he pulled his precious curls out of his face. Somehow, on there little walk he got another twig stuck in his hair. So clumsy, so cute, he is all mine. Hannibal thought as he brought the boy inside his home. Not even one second before he can get him cleaned Up and Will is pawing at him, his cock hardning at the sight of Hannibal near him, dear to his heart. He had let his pack know he was leaving, but he knew he couldn't leave them behind, or Hannibal. He would run away later, he thought, as Hannibal dragged him upstairs.

"Mylimas, please come here. You will only get more dirty without a proper bath." The boy snarled and thrashed about. He wanted to be dirty but he knew Hannibal wouldn't allow that. Will was going to run away later anyways, he could get more dirty then. He sighed and let Hannibal guide him in the luxurious bath. While washing him he cuddled close and kissed him, wisppering softly into his ears to calm him.

"So sweet, so soft, mylimas." He spoke as he almost slipped in the tub and Will laughed. Hannibal scowled at him but soon lightened Up. He got out, dried off the boy, and dressed him before carressing the feral boy close to him, letting Will steal a kiss. 

"Mine." Will spoke outloud, in gruff but hollow voice, tattered by years of no use and howling. Hannibal smiled at him, he ment no harm to the boy and he finally understood, and soon left him to his own devices. When he was sure Hannibal was asleep, after there cuddling and kissing, he hopped out the window back to his pack. Howling loudly into the dark, cold dusk around him, his feet wisked away. All he could do is think about his pack, his pack his family. He ripped off his clothes, snarling and bashing at anyone who dared to look in his presence. He soon reached his den, Precious Stars In The Sky iluminating his home, his life, his love. It all comes back to me. 

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of my fan fics are fantasy, feral, or romance related. These are all based on my thoughts and Maladaptive Daydreams I have. I understand that many of you guys don't like or read my fics at all, my fics are weird and I apologize. Just wish I wasn't so underrated, I don't wanna self promote though ugh. Should I do some art or an edit of Will, basses off the description of him in my story, or no??
> 
> Y'all are the best thank you so much!! This is my most viewed, bookmarked, and kudos fic. I appreciate all of the support, check out my other fics if you want!!


End file.
